Poke Rangers SPD: The prequel
by PokeDefender123
Summary: !READ THIS BEFORE READING POKE RANGERS SPD! After Tracy gets sent 100 years in the future she must help the rangers defeat Grumm and then lead her new team to victory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Welcome to my series. The idea is ****sweetredranger but i've adapted it**

_New Tech City 2029_

Inside the command center of the Space Patrol Delta Base Kat and the commander are hard at work.

"Sir, I am picking up a strange energy reading." Kat ,SPD's technology Expert, tells the big blue dog.

"What kind of energy reading, Miss Manxs?" Commander Cruger asks.

"A ranger energy reading. An intense spike in the morphing grid is spiking somewhere outside the city." she explains.

"Can you narrow in on the energy reading?" he asks.

She tells him that she's already on it. Meanwhile in a cave outside the city, Tracy a perky young Pokémon trainer is sitting inside the cave with her trusted partner Pikachu. She has large blue eyes, long blonde hair, and an appropriate build for 14 year old.

" Pikachu, I am going to find out where we are." She says.

Tracy gets out of her sitting position. Pikachu gets up and tries to follow his beloved trainer outside the cave.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be fine stay here ok." She says sweetly.

She takes some Pokémon food out of her backpack and sets it in front of her partner. Then she leaves the cave and hopes that she'll find out where they are. Tracy walks into the city and sign reads Welcome to New Tech City.

"Well at least now I know where I am. I should go and tell Pikachu." She says.

She heads back to the cave so she can tell her best friend the good news. Before she could Broodwing attacks her. Back at the SPD base Cruger calls the rangers to the command center. He tells the rangers about what Kat has discovered.

"Sir, you're kidding right we don't need another ranger we are doing just fine the way we are." Sky argues.

"Sky, I hate to disagree with you. We could you the extra help now the Grumm has returned." Bridge reminds him.

"Sorry Sky, but Bridge does have a good point." Kat says.

"Kat, have you found were the signal is coming from yet?" Z asks.

"Not yet I am still searching." Kat answers.

Then the alarm goes off and on the screen they see a teenage girl being attacked by Broodwing. Cruger tells the rangers to suit up to go help the girl and the rangers yell SPD Emergency. Meanwhile in the city, Brooding is holding Tracy by her neck.

"Together we can destroy the poke rangers." Broodwing says.

"Two things, one who or what are the poke rangers? Second, if I knew who they were I would never help you." She says.

"You are lying. I know you know what I'm talking about." Broodwing yells.

"I'm serious, whoever you are just put me down and I'll get out of your hair." She says.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for that." Broodwing says.

"Please let me go. I'm just passing through that's all I don't want to cause any trouble." she says.

Broodwing is getting sick of her consistent whining so it tightens its grasp around the Tracy's neck. Broodwing tires to persuade her to come to the dark side. He asks her to join him to take down this planet.s trying to

"No, I'll never work for the bad guys." She says.

After she said that the bat threw her against the wall and her vision starts to get fuzzy and blurry. The only thing she could make out were several teenage standing in front of her protecting her from Broodwing.

"SPD always inferring with my plans," Broodwing says.

The image of him flying away that was the last thing she remembered as everything slowly turned black. She still can hear several other voices but she could tell that they are friendly.

"I think she ok, she just got knocked out. we should take her back to the base." Bridge says.

"Good idea let's go." Z says.

Inside the SPD infirmary Tracy wakes up, and she thought she is in the hospital but it didn't look more high-tech.

"Where am I?" Tracy asks.

"Hi I'm Z, and this is Sky Bridge and Syd. You're at the SPD academy a state of the art academy trains cadets to become poke rangers." Z explains.

"Well thanks for your help, but I think I've caused you nice people enough trouble, I'll just be going now." Tracy says sweetly.

She starts to sit up straight everything in the room starts to spin, and she feels someone place their hand on her shoulder to lay her back down in the bed. Tracy's vision returns to normal a few seconds later. She looks up and sees the doctor's face.

"I'm guess you're the doctor, huh?" she says.

"Yes I'm Doctor Felix. What's your name?" he asks.

"Tracy Worgan." she answers.

Then a Commander Cruger walks in the room. Tracy nearly jumps out of her own skin.

"Don't worry that out commander" Bridge explains.

"So let me get this straight, a big blue dog is in charge of the base." she says.

"Pets as authority figures you get used to it." Bridge says.

"I see our new friend is awake." the big blue dog says.

"It can talk too. Let me guess his name Scooby doo." She jokes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tracy his name is Doggie Cruger." Bridge says.

"That works too I guess, but who was the freaky looking bat in the punch bowl?" she asks.

"That bat that attacked name is Broodwing," Commander Cruger explains.

"OK, what does this have to do with me?" she asks.

"Our swarm enemy Grumm that we defeated four years ago. Now, he is back to seek his revenge." Commander Cruger says.

"Revenge" Tracy says in shock.

Cruger asks her if she would like to help in the battle against Grumm. She thought about it for a minute and she was unsure about what to do. She was sure that Pikachu was getting worried about her.

"What have you decided?" Cruger asks.

"I don't know me a poke ranger? I don't think I got what it takes. I really need to go check up on my friend." she says.

"You may not think you don't have what it takes. I see a lot of potential for you to become an amazing member of our team." Cruger says.

"Well I think about then I'll come back." She says.

"This is a one time offer," Cruger explains.

"Well I guess I could give it a try." she says hesitatingly.

"Is that a yes?" Cruger asks.

She nods and Cruger welcomes her to S.P.D.

"How am I going to tell them about my secret?" Tracy thinks to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky and Tracy are sitting on the couches in the common room. Tracy gets up and walks towards the door. Sky gets off the other couch. Tracy turns around to face him.  
"I am going to go for a walk" Tracy says.  
"I don't think that is a good idea," Sky says  
"Why not?"Tracy asks.  
" You shouldn't go off alone you might get attacked." Sky exclaims.  
"If I do I can just morph and fight back." she protests.  
"You haven't even had any training." Sky says.  
"Well of course not Sherlock I just joined yesterday." she reminds him in a sarcastic tone.  
Commander Cruger hears the argument from Kat's lab. He leaves the lab. He enters the room a few minutes later.  
"What is going on?" he asks.  
"Tracy wants to go off alone." Sky answers.  
"I was just going to go for a walk that's all and Sky you're not the boss of me." she argues.  
"Cadets silence." Cruger says.  
While Commander Cruger and Sky are talking to each other, Tracy sneaks out of the room. Meanwhile in Tracy's secret hiding place she walks inside.  
"Pika pi" rings from her partner's lip.  
He jumps on her shoulder and rubs her check. She let out the rest of the team, so Pikachu can have some company. Pikachu, Blastiose, Charizard, Beautifly, Skitty, and Kecleon are having a blast playing together. A few minutes later Tracy knows she needs to back to the base and puts the team back inside their Pokéballs.  
Pikachu bends his ears downwards towards his face and looks really sad. Tracy makes up her mind she is going to tell the team her secret. She walks through the park. A monster with big blue bug eyes and a body that can barely support is big head attacks her.  
"What are you doing here?" she asks.  
"To destroy you ranger." the monster answers.  
"I don't think so freak. SPD Emergency!" she yells.  
The battle starts to get intense and then the monster threw a baseball sized sphere and a bunch of robots came out. So Tracy tries to call for back up but before she could. One of the robots fries her morpher with its laser. Back at the SPD base the alarm sounded. The rangers rush into the command center.  
"Rangers reporting sir." the rangers state together.  
"Kat informed me that we have just lost the signal from Tracy's morpher." Cruger says.  
"Well that explains why she didn't call for back up." Bridge says.  
"The last place we picked up Tracy's morpher signal was in sector 12." Kat explains.  
The rangers rush out to help her. Back to the battle in sector 12, "Ok where is the rest of the team, I hope they get here soon I don't know how much longer I can hold this freak off."Tracy says.  
"Where are your friends Ranger?" the monster asks in an evil tone.  
"They'll be here soon just you wait. I hope." She answers.  
The ranger rush in to help her. Before they could get the chance to attack the monster it fires its weapon and aims right at her. The blast sends Tracy flying back towards a steep hill. She rolls down it and she hits a few trees on the way down.  
"Bridge, go help Tracy we'll handle things here." Sky says.  
Bridge nods and he carefully walks down the hill. Bridge finds her at the bottom of the hill in really bad shape. He gets down on one knee.  
"Tracy can you hear me?" Bridge says as he shakes her gently.  
At the top of the hill the rangers are battling the monster. The monster throws a baseball sized sphere. Several Kybots appears. The monster tells them to attack. It uses the battle as a good means to escape the scene.  
"Come back!" Sky yells. "Sky let him go. We should go check Tracy." Z says.  
After they destroy the Kybots so he and the others carefully walk down the hill to meet up with Bridge. They see the sad shape that their fellow ranger is in.  
"We have to get her back to the base quick." Z says in a worried tone.  
"Good Idea Z. Why didn't she called for backup?" Sky wonders.  
Bridge finds Tracy's morpher on the ground sparking. Bridge explains that she tried but she her morpher got fired. Bridge puts the morpher in his pocket. He goes back over to Tracy and carefully picks her up. They head back to base. In the infirmary the rangers and Kat are standing around Tracy's bed.  
"Is she going to be all right?" Z asks.  
"Yes, but she has sustained serious injuries. I am recommending mandatory bed rest until further notice." Dr. Felix explains.  
Tracy slowly wakes up, says she is fine and starts to sit up in the bed. He puts his hand on Tracy's left shoulder and lays her back down in the bed.  
"No you don't." Dr. Felix says with a smile on his face.  
Bridge hands Kat Tracy's morpher so she can fix it. Then Commander Cruger walks in. He's relieved to see the Tracy awake and alert.  
"I hate to say I told you so." Sky says.  
"Then don't." Tracy snaps.  
"All right Cadets that's enough." Cruger says.  
Sky and Tracy listen to their commander.  
"Sky I wanted to apologize for what I said before and I have something else I really need to tell you and I don't know how you are going to take it but I used to be a..." she starts to say.  
The alarm goes off again. Cruger tells the rangers to suit up. In the park the Rangers are battling the monster.

======= **SPD Emergency** =====

"So rangers where's your weak friend oh that's right I blasted her into next week." The monster says proudly.  
"That just the lowest Tracy is an amazing ranger" Bridge says.  
The monster laughs hysterically. Pikachu enters the scene and hits the monster with electricity from his cheeks . Pikachu's tail turns sliver. The monster puts its hand over the spot were Pikachu's attack lands.  
"Where did that electric mouse come from?" Sky asks completely confused.  
"Hey it found the monster week spot." Bridge exclaims.  
"Rangers you and that electric rodent just got lucky I'll be back." The monster yells as it runs away again.  
Pikachu leaves the scene as quickly as he enters. The rangers demorph and head back to the base. In the infirmary the rangers enter the room. Bridge notices Pikachu lying on the bed with Tracy under her left arm.  
"Hey it's that electric mouse that helped us how did it get here?" Bridge asks.  
The other rangers are just as confused as he is. Tracy wakes up. Pikachu rubs his partner's cheek.  
"Pikachu I am happy to see you too." she says.  
"Pikachu so that's its name and I guess it belong to you." Bridge says.  
"Yes. We are best friends and partners. I have no idea how he got here though. I guess he is smarter than I give him credit for." She explains.  
"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Sky asks.  
"Yes. I'm a Ex Team Rocket member." she says felling really guilty.  
"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Sky yells.  
"I didn't want you to think that I was evil." she says.  
"I don't think I can trust you." Sky says crossing his arms.  
"Come on Sky it took a lot of courage for her to do what she just did. Maybe she had a good reason for not telling us." Z says trying to calm Sky down.  
"Z is right Sky I mean this whole poke ranger thing was just dumped on me. I didn't want to put my best friend in danger all right." Tracy says.  
Doctor Felix walks in the room. Tracy's asks Dr. Felix anxiously if she can leave. He shakes his head no checking the copy of her medical charts in his hands. Tracy sighs in defeat. The rangers leave the room to let her rest.

======= **SPD Emergency** =====

In Kat's lab commander Cruger is talking with Kat.  
"How it coming along miss Manx's?" Cruger inquires.  
"Good sir it should be finished in 10 minutes." She says.  
Sky enters the lab shaking his head.  
"What's wrong cadet?" Cruger asks.  
"I can't believe that Tracy would keep a secret from us. I thought we were a team." Sky says.  
"You are a team Cadet. Remember that coming clean and telling us was very difficult for her." Cruger says.  
Sky knows that Commander Cruger is right. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Tracy. Kat, Cruger, and Sky leave the lab and head to the command center. They enter the room and the alarm blared again. Kat calls for the rest of the team over the intercom. Bridge and Z enter the room.  
"The monster has returned Power Rangers suit up." Cruger yells.  
"SPD, Emergency" The four teens shout.  
Back in the infirmary Tracy can't stand not being a part of the action. She knows that she shouldn't go out, but she wants to show Sky that he can trust her.  
"All right that's it no more standing on the side lines. Come on Pikachu let's go help our friends." she says.  
Tracy takes the IV out of her arm, rips off the covers and gets out of bed. She walks towards the door .Pikachu jumps on her shoulder and they set out. Meanwhile on the battle field the rangers are having a hard time fighting the monster.  
"Man this monster is strong" Sky says.  
Tracy tells Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Pikachu zooms in and knocks the monster to the ground.  
"Tracy, what are you doing here?" Sky asks/yells towards Tracy.  
"Helping you what does it look like? Good job Pikachu now use thunder bolt."Tracy says.  
The monster fired its lasers and it hits Sky. He starts to fall off a cliff. Tracy rushes over to help him. When I got he was hanging on to a branch.  
"Sky, are you ok?" she asks.  
"I am fine you shouldn't be here." he replies.  
The branch starts to break and Sky begins to fall towards the ground. Tracy tries to grab his hand but he was falling to fast. She did the only other thing she could think of.

======= **SPD Emergency** =====

_Tracy's POV_  
"Charizard Cone on out and help Sky." I yell tossing it's Pokéball into the sky.  
I climb on Charizard's back. We dive down quickly and Charizard catches Sky in its arms. We are going down too fast.  
"Charizard quick aim your Flamethrower towards the ground." I command.  
Charizard did that we slow down enough to change direction. Then we fly back up and land back at the top of the cliff. Charizard puts Sky down on the ground. Then I jump off his back.  
"Great job Charizard, return." I say putting it back inside the Pokéball.  
Sky is about to thank me for what I did. The monster fires his laser at Sky. I jump in front of Sky to shield him from the blast.  
"Sky I am sorry." I whisper.  
I drop to my knees and things turn black.

======= **SPD Emergenc**y=====

_Normal POV_  
Back in the infirmary the ranger are standing around Tracy's bed for the second time**.**  
"Well it looks like we are back to square one." Bridge says.  
"She will need to stay here for a few days." Dr. Felix says.  
He knows that Tracy wasn't going to be happy to hear those words. She wakes up.  
"Tracy, I forgot to thank you for what you did out there." Sky says.  
"No problem and I want to apologize I wasn't being a good leader or teammate." she says.  
"That true" Sky says in an agreeable tone.  
"You don't have to agree with me you know." She says trying not to get mad. Cruger walks in the room.  
"Ok, cadets that's enough." Cruger growls toward the red and blue rangers. The rangers obey his order.  
"You should have gone out in your condition cadet. I'm suspending you from your ranger duties until further notice." Cruger says in a mad tone.  
"Sir I was helping my team doesn't that account for anything." She whines.  
"Yes but you disobeyed a direct order" Cruger says in a reassuring tone.  
"It still doesn't seem fair." she whines again.  
Pikachu jumped on to Tracy's lap to calm her down.  
"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Tracy asks her partner. She moves her right arm to pet him.  
"I guess he was telling you to calm down." Dr. Felix says.  
"I guess your right I keep forgetting how Pikachu and me are." she says.  
Tracy starts to feel really dizzy and faints. Doctor Felix sees a huge scrape on her shoulder. He tells Pikachu not to worry. As he patches up the cut on Tracy's shoulder. He goes back to his post so she can rest 10 minutes pass but Tracy still feels light headed.  
"How are you feeling?" Dr. Felix asks.  
"I am fine." she answers proudly.  
Dr. Felix places his hand on Tracy's forehead to get a read on her body temperature.  
"Nice try that's just the fever talking." He says with a smile  
His assent Sophia walks in with a tray with a medicine bottle on it. She has round brown eyes, thick, curly, beige hair is neck-length, an elegant build and pale skin. She sets the Tracy down next to the bed.  
"Thank you Sophia." he says  
"You're welcome sir." Sophia replies.  
"What in the bottle doc?" Tracy asks.  
"It's just some medicine to help bring your fever down that's all." Dr. Felix explains.  
"Let me guess it's supposed to taste like bubble gum." she jokes.  
"No don't you think that you're a little old for a doctor to have to flavor the medicine just for you to take it." He says.  
"No can't a person still be young at heart." she whines.  
He pours the medicine onto the spoon and quickly stuck the spoon into her mouth. He takes the spoon out just as fast as he put it in closes her mouth so she couldn't spit it back out.  
"Ok now swallow." He says smiling.  
She did what he orders and as the medicine slowly went down her throat. Tracy's face folds in half.  
"Seriously was that necessary doc."She complains.  
"All right I think it's about time that you got some rest." he says sweetly.  
She smiles and drifts back to sleep. Dr. Felix and Sophia leave the room. Another 10 minutes pass and Tracy wakes up again. Pikachu jumps into her bed. He gives her a big hug. She hugs him back then sets him on her lap. She looks up and sees Sky walk in.  
"Hey Sky, look I am really sorry for everything I said before." she says in a very apologetic tone.  
"It's fine. I understand why you kept your old allegiance secret. You were trying to protect us." he says.  
"Sky, I promise that I will never keep a secret that would break up the team ever again." she says very sincerely.  
"OK then how about we forgot this whole thing and start over deal." he says confidently.  
"It's a deal." she says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tracy's POV_  
I'm walking around the base. Pikachu is riding on her walks up behind her.  
"Hey Tracy so what are your plans for today?" Bridge asks.  
"Oh nothing much really I was going spend the day with Pikachu and the others in our special secret place." I answer.  
"That sounds like fun." He says with a smile.  
I'm about to open the door to leave the base.  
"Cadet Worgan and Cadet Tate report to the command center." Kat voice rang over the intercom.  
"Dang it so close." I whisper under my breath.  
Sky and I enter the command center.  
"Cadets a very dangerous criminal has been on the loose but we are not sure what it's planning so I want you two to stakeout it's hideout and figure our its next move then arrest it." Cruger explains.  
"Sir I don't need her help .I can do this by myself and she doesn't have any training." Sky says.  
"I can't believe that I am saying this but Sky is right doesn't Syd have more surveillance training than I do anyway_._" I say.  
"Cadets, that's enough you two are going to work together that's an order." Cruger says.  
"Yes sir." Sky and I say.  
"This is the worst birthday ever." I mumble under my breath.  
Meanwhile at the stake out location Sky is sitting by the far window on a stool. I'm sitting on the couch.  
"Tracy, can you open up the suitcase and hand me the binoculars." Sky says in a bossy tone.  
"You could at least say please you know." I snap.  
"Please hand me the binoculars." Sky says in an annoyed tone.  
I open the suitcase take out the binoculars .I walks over to him and hand him the binoculars. He gets back to work. I go back to the couch. A few minutes pass and I'm starting to get board. I ask Sky if I can help even though I already knew the answer.  
"No I can handle it." he says confidently.  
"I don't understand why Cruger even paired us together in the first place. I knew that you wouldn't let me do anything." I complain.  
"What is your problem?" he asks.  
"Oh like you would care. If you really want to know today is my birthday!" I explain.  
"Really why didn't you say anything?" he asks.  
"It wouldn't have made any difference anyway. I'm going to take a walk. I will be back in a few hours." I say.  
"I don't think that is a good idea." he says in brotherly tone.  
"Well I already have to work on my birthday what else could go wrong." I say hoping that I wasn't going to resent those words.  
====== SPD EMERGENCY =====  
In the park I'm upset that I had to work on my birthday.  
"I don't know what Sky was so worried about nothing gone wrong." I say.  
Then a big bug-eyed monster enters with his minions and begins scaring people.  
"Man I hate it when Sky is right." I grumble under my breath.  
I lead everyone to safety then I decide to morph but one of the monsters minions fired its laser and fried my morpher.  
"Oh great what does this always happen to me?" I think to myself.  
The minion fired its laser at me again. I fly backward and land on the ground than I'm surrounded.  
Normal POV  
In the command center the alarm goes off signalling that Tracy's morpher signal is lost.  
"Sir I have just lost the signal on cadet Worgan." Kat says in a panic tone.  
"Something is not right I'll call Sky Cadet Tate come in." Cruger says.  
"Cadet Tate here sir,what's wrong." Sky says talking into his morpher.  
"We have lost Tracy's signal." Cruger explains.  
"Sir Do you want me to return to base?" Sky asks."Yes" Cruger answers quickly.  
"I'm on my way" Sky said into his morpher.  
In a huge abandoned building Tracy is tied to one of the support beams.  
"What do you guys want with me?" Tracy demands.  
"That is for us to know and for you to find out." the bug-eyed monster answers  
."In other words you don't really have a plan." she says tauntingly.  
"Yes we do my underlings just haven't been following It." the bug-eyed monster answers clearly getting annoyed with her wit.  
"Sir Wait a second we had a plan?" one minion asks.  
"Yes now let's move on to step two." The bug-eyed monster answers feed up with his with its useless help.  
"There's a step two?" rang in form another of the monster bumbling minions.  
The monster and his minions left to destroy the city.  
======= SPD EMERGENCY=====  
"Wow these guys aren't that smart I can't believe that no one stayed behind to watch the prisoner and how am I going to get out of here?"She thinks to herself.  
Tracy loosens the knot around her wrists so she could reach the Pokéballs in her jacket pocket.  
"Kecleon, come on out and use furry swipes to cut the ropes." She says opening its Pokéball.  
After she was free. She dusts herself off.  
"Thanks Kecleon return now to get out of here." She says putting it back inside its Pokéball.  
Tracy was running through the forest.  
"Well so far so good I have tripped or anything." she says.  
Tracy is hoping that she just didn't jinx seconds later she trips on a tree root.  
"Why did I have to open my bring mouth. I twisted my ankle just great." She mumbles under her breath.  
A boy with green eyes, brown curly hair, an angular build and is light-colored skin enters.  
"Hi I am Michael,but you can call me Mike,are you all right?" he asks.  
"Hi Michael, yes I am fine. Thanks for your concern but I heard that a monster been running around you could get hurt. I'm Tracy." she says.  
"It's nice to meet you Tracy. You're joking right?" he says.  
"No I am serious well I need to get going nice to meet you Mike" Tracy says as she tries hard not to blush.  
Tracy starts to leave but Mike notices that she is limping.  
"You sure that you're alright?" he asks in a concerned tone.  
"Yup" she answers quickly.  
Tracy takes another step as soon as she did. She starts to fall backwards. Mike catches her in his chest. She looks up at him laughing awkwardly.  
"Do you always act like this when you're injured?" he asks in a flirty tone.  
"Why?" Tracy asks.  
She is trying to hide the fact that her heart is starting to beat a mile a minute.  
"I don't know it's kind of cute. I know first aid I could look at that ankle." he answers sweetly.  
"Alright I'll let you look at it if it will make you happy." she says.  
Now Tracy is smiling ear to ear. Mike takes a first aid kit out if his backpack. He takes out an ice pack and a bandage. He carefully wraps the bandage around her ankle and put and ice pack on it. Tracy thanks him. Then the two go their separate ways.  
"Wow he is smart and cute where has he been all my life?" Tracy thinks to herself.  
======= SPD EMERGENCY =====  
Back at the base in the command center Cruger is very upset with Sky.  
"Why wasn't Tracy there with you?" Cruger growls loudly.  
"She left and went for a walk I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. She was upset about the fact that today is her birthday." Sky explains.  
"Well that explains why she was so upset." Kat says.  
"Why didn't she say anything before?" Cruger asks.  
"She thought that her birthday wasn't a good enough excuse to get out of working." Sky answers.  
"I think we should try to do something nice for her." Kat offers.  
"Good Idea Kat but we need to find her first." Cruger says.  
"The last place that we had her signal was in the park." Kat says.  
The alarm goes off. Cruger tells him to go on ahead the others will catch up. Sky morphs and head off to the park. Back in the park Tracy is hiding behind a tree. She sees the rangers arrive.  
"Well hello rangers you haven't met my new friends,Kybots attack." The bug eyes monster says evilly.  
"Charizard Flamethrower go." rings out from behind the tree.  
"Hey where did that Flamethrower come from?" Bridge asks in shock.  
Tracy slowly comes out from behind the tree. Pikachu runs towards her.  
"Hey Pikachu, we can catch up later. Now hop on Charizard and show that monster how strong you two are,Pikachu thunderbolt, Charizard Dragon rage." She commands.  
The two attacks meld together and take out several Kybots.  
"They just got lucky now let's see how fast those two are minions fire your lasers at the rangers now." the monster commands.  
Beautifly come on out." Tracy says tossing Beautifly's Pokéball into the air.  
The poke team gets in front of the blast.  
"Pikachu use Zap cannon, Charizard fire spin, and Beautifly Solarbeam go." she commands quickly.  
"Wow they are amazing they desecrated the blast and saved us." Bridge says.  
"You little friends just got lucky I'll be back" the monster yells running away.  
"Power down." the four rangers say together.  
"Great job everyone Charizard and Beautifly return." she says putting them back inside their Pokéballs.  
======= SPD EMERGENCY=======  
The team walks into the command center.  
"Cadet Worgan I ordered you work with Cadet Tate but you disobeyed me," Cruger says  
Tracy steps forward and winces in pain.  
"I know sir I am sorry I wasn't thinking." she apologizes.  
"Cadet Worgan, why are you limping?" he asks.  
"It's nothing sir I am ok." she says.  
The alarm goes off again. The team leaves to go battle the monster again.  
Tracy's POV  
On the battle field Sky is still upset with me about what happened earlier.  
"Why did you bring Pikachu?" he asks.  
"Well Sky, Pikachu and I are a team and where ever I go he goes too." I explain.  
"Well that electric rodent is going to pay." the monster says.  
Pikachu buries underground and pops back out and uses iron tail.  
"Wow Pikachu you learned how to use dig." I answer proudly.  
Pikachu gives me a thumb up.  
"That rodent just got lucky again." the monster says as it was getting back to its feet.  
"No he just out witted you which is easy considering that..." I say.  
"Considering what?" the monster asks.  
"That you have the brain the size of walnut." I say finishing my sentence.  
"Why you little, minions fires your lasers again at full power." The monster says.  
I know that Pikachu isn't going to get back in time.  
"Blastoise, come on and use protect" I say quickly. Blastoise creates a big barrier and saves me from the blast.  
"You just got lucky again but that turtle and that electric rodent can't defeat me." The monster taunts.  
"I believe that they can Pikachu thunder Blastoise whirlpool go." I say confidently.  
"Ok this is getting a little annoying so time to end this" the monster says getting in a fighting stance.  
"Ok like I didn't see that coming Blastoise return and Pikachu you need to get to a safe place." I say.

"Ready team," I ask.

"Ready," The others say.

**"SPD EMERGENCY!"** We all say

**"ONE! SPD RED RANGER!"** I say.

**"TWO! SPD BLUE RANGER!"** Sky says.

**"THREE! SPD GREEN RANGER!"** Bridge says.

**"FOUR! SPD YELLOW RANGER!"** Z says.

**"FIVE! SPD PINK RANGER!"** Syd says.

**"Rangers ready! SPACE PATROL DELTA, DEFENDERS OF EARTH!" **We all say.

Sky pulls out his deltamax striker (blaster mode) and shoots Bluebottle (i got sick of writing bug-eyed monster). Bridge and Z flip over Bluebottle and slashes him. Syd and I pull out our deltamax strikers (or in my case delta blasters) and shoot him (my blasters being put together). Bluebottle thrashes out and hits us all and we call out "**CANINE CANNON!**".

"Ready,"shouts Sky and Bridge.

"Aimed,"shouts Syd and Z.

"Fire!"I shout. The monster (in clear pain) runs to his robot.

"Kat, we need the runners." Sky says.

"They are on the way." Kat says.  
We form the megazord and we send him back with the mega blaster and finish Bluebottle's robot off with the delta sword,and we defeat the robot. The monster jumps out of it before it explodes.  
"They may have destroyed the robot but I still can get away." the monster says.  
"I don't think so **Judgment** creep" I yell.  
"What did I do?" the monster asks.  
"You're charged with attacking S.P.D. officers and endangering the public at large." I say.  
I press the button on the top of my morpher. The scanner reads that it was guilty and we confine the criminal.  
_Normal POV_  
The rangers enter in command center for the third time.  
"Good job rangers." Cruger says congratulating the team on job well done.  
"Thank you sir." the five of us state in unison.  
Cruger dismissed the team. Tracy starts to leave and starts to feel dizzy. She falls forward and uses the wall to catch herself.  
"Pika pi." Pikachu says.  
"Don't worry pal I am ok. I just got a little dizzy that's all." she says.  
"Cadet Worgan, you should have doctor Felix take a look at that ankle." He orders.  
"Why it's fine." she whines.  
"Yeah right it swollen to the size of golf ball." Bridge says.  
"That's not that big." she says.  
"Cadet that wasn't a suggestion it was an order." Cruger says.  
======= SPD EMERGENCY =====  
Tracy limps into the infirmary.  
"Hello Tracy you have only been out of here for a week and you're back so soon what happened?" Dr. Felix asks.  
"I just twisted my ankle that's all." she answers.  
Dr. Felix did a short exam. He re-wraps her ankle put an ice pack on it.  
"It is not too serious just stay off that ankle for a few days." He tells her.  
HE hands her some crutches and she leaves the room. Tracy walks in common room and the lights turn on. She sees a banner that read "Happy Birthday Tracy" a loud surprise echoes though the room Tracy drops her crutches.  
"Are you surprised?" Bridge asks.  
She nods. Then she picks her crutches off the floor.  
"Close your eyes there is one more surprise." Kat says.  
Tracy closes her eyes.  
"Alright you can open them now." Kat tells her sweetly.  
She opens her eyes and saw her holding a two layer chocolate cake with fudge filling and chocolate chips sprinkled over the top.  
"Wow that is the biggest birthday cake I have ever seen." She says happily.  
"Well don't let it get covered in candle wax blow out your candles all ready." Bridge jokes.  
She takes a deep breath and blows out the candles.  
"What did you wish for?" Bridge asks.  
"Actually I did need to make a wish this year" she answers.  
"Why?" he asks.  
"Because this has been one of the best birthdays ever even though it kinda had a rocky start." she answers.

**A/N: I need monsters for Poke rangers spd so when you finish this story,please pm me a monster.**

**Monsters:**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Weaponry:**

**Level of Difficulty:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hope you guys enjoy this ****chapter.**

_Tracy's POV_  
I wake up for the fifth time tonight drenched in cold sweat wondering why I keep having this terrible nightmare. I should tell someone about it but I just don't want to. I look over at my alarm clock it read 3:30 a.m. I didn't want to fall back asleep so just lay in bed staring up at the ceiling for a while. A few minutes later I guess I finally calmed down enough and drift back to sleep again. The alarm clock goes off for the sixth time. I hit the snooze button. I go back to sleep then ten minutes later the alarm goes off again. I turn off the alarm and slowly roll out of bed. I change into my uniform. I look at the calendar hanging on the wall.  
"Man, I hate Mondays." I think to myself.  
I walk inside the common room to grab some grub. The door slowly slides open I step into the room and I see Z and Bridge standing next to the counter. I see a bowl of fruit and pitcher of orange juice sitting on the counter.  
"Good morning Tracy, how did you sleep?" Z asks.  
"Fine" I say sounding very cranky.  
I go get a bowl of oatmeal.  
"Rangers, report the command center." rang over the intercom.  
"Now, what did we do." I whisper under my breath.  
Normal POV  
The rangers enter the command center. Tracy wipes the sleep from her eyes.  
"Commander Birdie is coming." Cruger announces.  
"Didn't he visit last month? It's like he doesn't have any faith in us." she says.  
"Tracy, that was out of line." Cruger growls.  
"Sorry Sir, when is he coming anyway?" she says trying to make her apology sound sincere.  
"In two days." he answers.  
"Wow, we have so much time to prepare." she says in a sarcastic tone.  
"All right Tracy, that's enough." Cruger growls again.  
"Sorry, sir." she says doing her best to sound sincere.  
Cruger tells the team to keep doing their best. He dismisses the team. The team salutes and turns around to leave the command center. As Tracy began to walk out of the room she feels a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She grabs it and takes a few deep breaths to elevate the pain.  
"Tracy, are you OK?" Kat asks very concerned for her.  
"Yes Kat, I'm fine. It's just a stomach cramp because it's that time of the month." Tracy lies.  
Tracy looks over at Kat. She can tell that Kat didn't look convinced. Tracy gives her a reassuring smile.  
Tracy's POV  
I'm standing in my room thinking about before.  
"Man, what's wrong with me?" I think to myself.  
Pikachu is helping Kat in the lab for the past few weeks. I'm losing my best friend and the rest of the team. They're training with the other rangers. They are getting stronger and learning new moves. The sharp pain in my stomach returns but it hurt worse than before. A few seconds later things went black.  
Normal POV  
In Kat's lab, Cruger is talking with Kat. She is working on the computer typing in the results of her latest experiment. Pikachu is asleep on the bed that Kat made for him next to the computer on the floor.  
"Kat, can you believe the way Tracy was acting earlier?" Cruger complains to his closes friend.  
"Actually Sir, I can't she has acted like that for the past few weeks." she says.  
"I have noticed that too. Any idea on why she acting like this?" he asks.  
"I think I do sir. Haven't you noticed that she been looking really tried lately?" she answers.  
"Yes, I have Kat. Do you think she been lashing out just because she hasn't been sleeping well." he says.  
Pikachu wakes up from a deep sleep and dashes out the door. Kat and Cruger exchange a look of pure worry on each other's face.  
"Tracy!" they shot in unison.  
Commander Cruger and Kat run up to Tracy's room. The door slowly slides open and they see her face down on the floor. Pikachu is trying to wake her up. Pikachu shakes his partner trying to wake her up. He is very worried about his partner. Kat walks over and bends down to help Pikachu.  
"Tracy, can you hear me?" Kat asks as she shakes her greatly.  
Tracy slowly wakes up. She slows sits up. Kat helps her back to her feet.  
"You sure that your OK?" Kat asks again.  
"Yeah, I just lost it for a minute that all."Tracy answers.  
Commander Cruger walks in and Tracy could tell that he knew that she was in more pain then she was letting on and that her face red as a tomato.  
"Cadet, you need to go see Dr. Felix now." he says deeply concerned about his fellow ranger.  
"Yes, Sir." she says.  
Tracy starts to walk out of the room as soon as she takes one step to pain starts to radiate from her stomach again. She falls to her knees. Kat bent down to meet her at eye level.  
"You sure that you well be able to make there on your own." she says.  
"Yeah, don't worry Kat." Tracy says confidently.  
She takes another deep breath and get back to her feet. A few seconds later she feels herself falling backwards. Then everything went black again but she feels someone catch her before she hits the floor again.  
"We need to get her to the infirmary fast." Cruger says.  
Cruger kneels down in front on Kat and tells her to put Tracy on his back. She gently places Tracy on his back. He gets back to his feet slowly. Pikachu jumps on Kat's shoulder. They start their walk to the infirmary.  
_Dr. Felix's_POV  
In the operation room I and my team were prepping Tracy for surgery. I walk over to her and notice she was starting to come around.  
"Hey doc what's going on?" she says sounding like a scared three-year-old.  
"Just try to relax, everything is going to ok I promise." I say calmly.  
"Where am I?" she asks me still really scared.  
"You're in the OR. We are going to make the pain in your stomach go away." I say calmly.  
"Works for me." she says with some sense of relief.  
"The anesthesiologist is going to give you the anesthetic now." I say with a smile.  
The anesthesiologist places the mask on Tracy's face. She takes a deep breath and the smell of strawberries is the last thing she remembers before she drifts to sleep. An hour later in the recovery room Kat, Commander Cruger, and I are standing at the foot of Tracy's bed. Pikachu jumps off Kat's shoulder. He crawls under her right arm.  
"Doctor Felix, what was wrong with her?" Cruger asks.  
"It was her appendix." I answer  
"That is pretty serious isn't it?" Kat asks very concerned.  
"Yes. we operated just in time. She'll be back on her feet in a few days. The medicine should wear off in a few minutes." I explain.  
A few minutes later Tracy slowly opens her eyes and look around the room. Pikachu moves out from under her arm and rubs her cheek.  
"All right buddy, I'm glad to see you too." Tracy says with a smile.  
"How are you feeling?" I ask.  
"A little light headed." she answers.  
"That is just the medicine we gave you." I explain.  
"Ah, how long am I stuck in here anyway?" she asks.  
"A few days." I answer.  
"Sir, I'm sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean any of it." she says really fast.  
"Slow down Cadet, it's all right. I know you didn't mean any of it and don't worry about your daily duties. I'll have one of the other fill in for you. All you need to focus on in your recovery." Cruger says in a very understanding tone.  
"Sir, there is something else that I wanted to tell you . "She says yawning through the sentence.  
"You can tell me after you get some rest cadet." Cruger says with a smile.  
"But, Sir, this is really important." She argues yawning again.  
"Tracy." He growls.  
A few seconds later Tracy slowly drifts back to sleep and Pikachu crawls back under her arm. We leave the room and continue our conversation as we walk down the hallway.  
"I bet once Tracy wakes up in a few hours. She will be right back in the command center again." Kat says with a smile.  
"I thought that might happen. I'll have Sophia stay in her room to make sure that she stays put." I explain.  
Tracy's POV  
I walk into the command center.  
"Tracy, thank goodness your still here." Kat says.  
"What wrong Kat?" I ask her.  
"I'm afraid that Cruger and the other rangers got captured by a crafty criminal." she answers.  
"So I have to rescue them" I say in a worried tone.  
"I'm afraid so." she says trying to persuade me that I could do this.  
"Where is Pikachu anyway I thought he was with you." I say and I see a look a pure sadness on Kat's face.  
"Tracy, he isn't here. I'm sorry he went to go help the other battle the criminal." she says trying to keep her composure.  
"He got captured too." I say trying not cry.  
"Yes I'm sorry" she says knowing how close the two of us are.  
"Oh that is it, no one captures me best friend and gets away with it." I say full of anger.  
I turn around and start to run out of the room to help my friends.  
"Be careful" she says concerned. I get to the abandoned warehouse. I climb three flight of stair and go into the only room on that floor. I walk in and see my team tied together and stuck behind a huge force field. I see Pikachu strapped to a magnet and stuck a smaller force field.  
"Guy, is everyone ok?" I ask my fellow rangers.  
"Yes, we're fine." The Cruger replies.  
A laser blast came in from behind me.  
"Tracy, look out" the team warns.  
I turn around and see what they were warning me about. It was coming in to fast so I couldn't dodge it. The blast hits me square in the chest(luckily i came morphed), I fly backwards, and my back hit the force field. The criminal makes it dramatic entrance.  
"Hello there ranger girl, so you have come to rescue your friends." the criminal says evilly.  
"Yes, now let then go now." I command.  
"Sorry ranger not going to happen" the criminal says.  
The criminal took out a remote control and pressed the button. Then the team cries out in pain.  
"Stop it you're hurting them" I say.  
"Exactly ranger" the criminal said with an evil smirk.  
Then the criminal tossed a baseball size sphere and krybots came out.  
"Oh great" I say.  
"Well ranger, you in a bit a sticky situation aren't you? "the criminal says.  
The criminal pressed the button again. I tried to get closer to the criminal but the krybots had me surrounded.  
"I'll release your friends. If you surrender ranger." it says slyly.  
"Never!" I yell.  
"Suite yourself, ranger." it says with the same evil smirk.  
The criminal turns up the power on the controller and presses the button again. The screams of pain from my teammates rang in my head.  
Dr. Felix's POV  
"Tracy. wake up" I say as I shake her.  
A few minutes later Tracy eyes quickly open, her heart is beating super-fast, and her face drenched in cold sweat.  
"NO!" she screams.  
"Tracy, how long have you been having this nightmare?" I ask.  
"A few weeks" she answers in a sad tone.  
"Why did you tell anyone?" I ask.  
"I thought it wasn't going to affect my ranger duties." she admits.  
I try to get her to talk about the nightmare but she refuses to talk about it. I figure that she would talk about it when she is ready.  
Tracy's POV  
The next day I was sitting up in my bed and I was petting Pikachu. Dr. Felix walks in and stands at the foot of my bed.  
"Hey Doc, what's up?" I ask him.  
"You are recovering faster than I originally thought." he answers.  
"Which means what exactly?" I ask him confused.  
"It means that you'll be released early." he answers.  
"Great! Can I go now?" I ask excitedly.  
I start to get out of bed and head towards the door but Dr. Felix uses his arm as a barricade to stop me.  
"Slow down there cadet. There are a few more tests that I would like to run before you go anywhere. You will have to wait a few more hours." he says with a smile.

**A/N: If any of you are confused the rangers being captured was a dream anyhoo... **


	5. Chapter 5

Tracy's POV  
A few days later I walk inside the simulator and see Syd and Z training with Skitty and Kecleon.  
"Skitty, use Shadow Ball." Z commands.  
Skitty produced a perfect Shadow Ball attack with a good amount of power and speed behind it.  
"Kecleon, doge it then use Rollout." Syd calls.  
Kecleon quickly dodges Skitty's Attack, His Rollout attack zooms in towards Skitty.  
"Skitty, counter it with Double Slap." Z calls.  
Skitty blocks Kecleon's attack and sends him flying backwards.  
"I knew that I as right. My pokmeon team doesn't need me anymore." I think to myself.  
I turn around and walk out of the simulator trying not to cry.  
Normal POV  
After Tracy leaves the two Pokémon stop mid battle.  
"Syd, any idea why they just stopped like that?" Z asks.  
"Yeah, I thought that I saw Tracy." she answers.  
"Really? I thought that she was still in the infirmary." Z says.  
"Remember, Kat said Dr. Felis released her two days ago." Syd reminds her.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Z says remembering.  
Outside the base in the training area, Tracy notice Sky and Bridge training with Beautifly, Blastoise, and Charizard.  
"Blastoise, use Ice Beam." Sky commands.  
"Beautifly, use Protect." Bridge yells.  
Beautifly creates a barrier and Blastoise's attack gets bounced back.  
"That Ice Beam is starting to get really strong." Bridge comments.  
"Yes, and the Protect is look great as well." Sky adds.  
Sky put Blastoise back in its Pokéball. Charizard takes over for her training.  
"Beautifly, use Aerial Ace." Bridge commands.  
"Charizard, counter with Steel Wing." Sky yells.  
The two Pokémon fly towards each other and as the two attacks came in contact with the other an explosion. When the smoke clears I'm glad to see that everyone is ok.  
"I was right the team doesn't need me anymore. Maybe it would be better if I left S.P.D." Tracy thinks to herself.  
She walks away hanging my head. Meanwhile in her lad, Kat is plugging in the test results from the experiment that Pikachu helped her with earlier. She takes her eyes off the screen for a few minutes. She goes to get the other file with the results from the experiment that she did last week and compared the two results. Before she she sees Cruger walk in.  
"Hello Commander." she greets.  
"How is the new project coming?" he asks.  
"Fine Commander. right on schedule." she answers.  
"Have you seen Tracy by any chance?" he asks.  
"Not since Dr. Felix released her a few days ago. Why?" she answers  
"I can't find her anywhere." he explains.  
"Have you checked the range or the Simulator?" she suggests.  
"Yes, she wasn't there." he says.  
R.I.C. walks in with a folded piece of paper in his mouth. He gives the piece of paper to him.  
"What do you have boy?" he asks the robotic canine.  
"What is it?" Kat asks.  
"It's a note." he answers.  
"Who is it from?" she asks  
"Tracy" he answers.  
Cruger reads the note to himself and when he finished reading it. A look of pure shock appears on his face.  
"Doggie, what did it say?" she asks.  
"Kat, call everyone to the command center. I'll explain it there." he commands.  
"Yes, Sir." She says.  
"Rangers reporting Sir" the four teenagers state in unison as they enter the Command Center.  
"Tracy, she has left S.P.D." Cruger tells them.  
"Why did she leave?" Bridge asks.  
"This note explains it all." he says.  
_Dear everyone_  
_I know that this is sudden but I fell that I have done all that I could do in the battle against Grumm. I didn't want to hand in an official letter because I knew that you try to convince me that you still need me here. I couldn't force Pikachu and the other to leave because they love it here. I know if they continue to training at S.P.D. They will become even stronger than I could ever make them. And I hope that one day my pokemon will make great partners. So I guess that this is goodbye. _  
_Tracy_  
Cruger folds up the note and looks back at the team.  
"So. she left because she jealous of us training with Skitty and the others." Sky says.  
"I think that she thought that she lost their friendship." Bridge explains.  
"Come on Bridge that's impossible. No matter how long we train with them we will never be able to bring out their true power." Sky adds.  
"I know Sky, Tracy is the only person who can do that." Bridge says.  
"What do we do now commander?" Z asks.  
"I don't know cadet." he answers.  
"Shouldn't we go look for her?" Bridge asks.  
"That would work if she wanted us to find her." Kat adds.  
"What do you mean Kat?" Cruger asks.  
"Tracy left her morpher here so we can't track her" she explains holding Tracy's morpher in her hand.  
Tracy's POV  
Meanwhile in a cave in the forest outside the city I was leaning on the wall near the entrance.  
"I know that I should have stayed and told everyone the real reason I have been so weird lately but what if they would get mad to me for not telling them." I think to myself.  
I took off my backpack off my back and took out my sleeping bag set in on the cave floor. I climb inside and rested my eyes for a few minutes.  
Normal POV  
Back in the base the alarm goes off.  
"There is a robbery in progress at the gold depository." Kat says.  
"What about Tracy?" Bridge asks.  
"Don't worry I'll go find her and bring her back home. I want the rest of you to stop that robbery."Cruger answers.  
"Yes Sir" the rangers say together.

"Ready,"Said Cruger.

"Ready,"Said the others.

**"SPD EMERGENCY!"**

The rangers start to leave the command center.  
"Doggie wait." Kat shouts.  
Kat tosses Tracy's morpher to him. He thanks her and leaves the room. He heads to vehicle bay, hops on his ATV and speed off to find their red ranger.  
Tracy's POV  
Back at the cave I just woke up from my power nap luckily this time I didn't fall into a deep enough sleep to have the nightmare again. I pack up and head back to the base.  
"It's time to head back home." I say as I walk out of the cave.  
"That's if you even make it back ranger." a mysterious voice says.  
I freeze in my tracks and slowly turn around I see a tall alien standing in the shadows.  
"Come out and face me coward." I yell into the forest.  
The alien slowly came out of the shadows. "So ranger why don't we cut the idle chit-chat and just skip straight to the battle." the alien says smiling an evil smile.  
"Whatever you say creep." I say confidently.  
I reach for my morpher and notice that it's gone.  
"Oh yeah my morpher is back at the base. I knew that." I think to myself.  
I had no choice but to fight the alien on my own without my powers.  
"Well for a small fry you have a strong fighting spirit" Radacore says laughing manically. (even evil guys deserves names!)  
"What did you just call me?" I ask the alien.  
"You heard me Shrimp." it answers.  
"Nobody calls me shrimp and get away with it." I say.  
Radacore pulls out a laser and fires it. I see the laser blast coming towards me,I try to dodge in time but it was coming in to fast. When it hit me I flew backwards and a few seconds later my back smacks against a tree. I feel a sharp pain flow through my entire body and I struggle to get back on my feet.  
"Give up ranger." it says.  
"I'll never give up creep. So no matter how many times you knock me down I'm going to get right back up again and keep on fighting." I yell back.  
I get back on my feet but Radacore had fires his weapon again. When my back hits the tree again my body slides down the trunk of the tree. All the way down I could hear the sound of fabric tearing and felt the bark stab into the skin on my back. I land with my face in the dirt.  
"How about now ranger?" it asks laughing maniacally.  
I push myself up from the ground but I didn't have enough strength left. I fell back down in the same position as before.  
"I maybe down but I'm not out yet creep." I say with my face in the dirt.  
"What was that I could hear you ranger with your face in the dirt in all." It says trying to make a joke.  
After Radacore spoke those words adrenaline starts to flow through my veins. I push myself off the ground and let out a battle cry,Then I charge towards Radacore throwing punch after punch.  
"You call that a punch, my grandma hits harder." It taunts.  
"Take this." I yell throwing my next punch.  
When my punch landed Radacore flew about a foot, A few second later Radacore got back to his feet  
"How do you like them apples creep." I say.  
"You just got lucky ranger." Radacore says.  
Radacore charges in towards me and grabs me by my neck chokes me. It slams me against the tree so hard that I heard a loud pop. I didn't feel it considering that the adrenaline is still flowing. It drops me and it stands two inches in front of me and was ready to fire his blaster again. I see another laser blast come out of nowhere and hit the alien sending him flying. I hear the sound of an ATV approaching.  
Cruger's POV  
I got of the ATV and ran over to her.  
"Tracy, are you OK?" I ask.  
"Yes Sir I'm fine" she answers.  
I hand Tracy her morpher. Then she pushes herself back to her feet and stood ready to battle.  
"So who is going to battle me now? You or the Shadow Ranger?"Radacore asks.  
"This battle is still on and now I'm going to make this battle all little more even sided well for me anyway" She says.  
Tracy morphs and the alien isn't impressed with what it sees.  
"A girl as red ranger I think that you commander made a bad choice considering that a girl could never handle the responsibly of leading a team." It says.  
"Oh that's it! You can call me small and weak but when you disrespect my commander you have just cross the line that you wished you hadn't creep." Tracy yells.  
"You just got lucky again ranger. Let's see if you can handle it when I turn up my blaster to three times the power." The alien says._  
_  
It fires it weapon towards Tracy. The blast files in as fast as lighting.  
"Tracy, no!" I yell as the blast hits her.  
Tracy's POV  
When the attack hit me I fly backwards and roll down a hill a few feet away and a few seconds later I finally reached the bottom of the hill. I used all my strength to get back on my feet a few attempts later I finally got to my feet. I slowly trod back up the hill and when I reach the top I face the alien ready to fight again.  
"Well ranger I'm impressed that you took all those attacks and clearly your body can not handle much more. Yet you still want to keep fighting even though you are clearly defeated." the alien says.  
"Like I said before no matter how many times you knock I'm just going to get right back up again." I yell.  
Radacore took out a baseball sized sphere and several krybots came out.  
"Have fun rangers and red ranger remember one thing that you failed." The creature says as it slid back into the shadows.  
"Hey, come back and fight" I yell.  
"Tracy, just let him go. We need to take care of these krybots first" Commander Cruger commands.  
"But commander" I say.  
Before he can say another word a krybot shoots a laser beam attack at me. When it hits me I roll down the hill for the second time. As I'm rolling down the hill going faster and faster my head hits a few trees along the way. The last words the alien spoke 'you failed' still ringing in my head but by the time I reach the bottom of the hill everything went black.  
Normal POV  
Back at the top of the hill Commander Cruger easily defeats the krybots and starts to run down the hill fighting gravity along the way. He reaches the bottom of the hill and sees Tracy on the ground motionless. He walks over to her. He shakes Tracy gently trying to wake her up. He didn't get a response so he tries again.  
"Come on Tracy, please open your eyes." he begs.  
He tries a third time and still failed to get a response. He picks her up carefully so not to make her other injures worse. He slowly climbs back to the top of the hill. When he reaches the top his morpher went off. He walks back to his ATV and gently props her up against the right front tire.  
"Doggie did you find Tracy yet?" Kat asks him  
"Yes I did, but so did one a Grumm's friends." Cruger answers.  
"What happened?" she asks in a very worried tone.  
"I'll tell everyone later but now she needs immediate medical attention." he says.  
She tells him that she was sending the medics and that they would be there as fast as they could. He thanks her and waits for what seemed like hour for the medics to arrive. They arrive ten minutes later. They put Tracy on the stretcher and slowly wheel her into the ambulance. Commander Cruger follows closely behind it as it drove to the base with the siren blaring.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV  
The team was waiting outside Tracy's room for Dr. Felix to come out.  
"Tracy, is going to ok won't she?" Bridge asks.  
"Don't worry Bridge. She'll be fine trust me." Commander Cruger says.  
Ten minutes later Dr. Felix came out the room.  
"How is she Doc?" Bridge asks frantically.  
"She dislocated her left shoulder has several stitches in her back, and a concussion." he explains.  
"Any idea when she will wake up?" Cruger asks very concerned.  
"I'm not sure Sir she could wake up in a few hours or a few days only time will tell." he said calmly.  
"Ok Thank you Dr. Felix." Cruger said politely.  
Dr. Felix went back to his office. Commander Cruger tells the rangers to go to the command center. The team nods and heads off to the command center. Cruger sees Isinia walk up.  
"Doggie, are you ok?" Isninia asks.  
"Yes Isninia I'm fine." he says.  
They walk into the room and see Tracy laying in bed with all the typical medical equipment attached to her. HE looks down and sees the pitiful shape she was in.  
"I have seen a few cadets who suffered a concussion before but none of were as bad as this." he says.  
Isinia places her hand on her husband's shoulder. He looks back over at her.  
"Doggie, I seem to remember what a great commander told me that Tracy is afraid to prove the world wrong and that she has a warrior spirit." she says.  
"I told you that" he says.  
"Right so stop worrying she'll wake up before you know it." she says.  
Cruger knew not to argue with his wife especially when she is right. They stay in Tracy's room for a few more minutes. He knew that Tracy can still hear what is going around her. He keeps telling Isinia the great work she has done since she joined SPD. He prays that hearing this would bring her back to the land of the living.  
"Doggie, don't you think that you should get back to the command center?" she asks.  
He looks over at the clock on the wall and he sees that she is right again. He turns around and heads for the door. Isinia follow a few step behind him. At the end of the hallway Isinia turns left and goes to their bedroom. Commander Cruger turns right to go to the command center. Meanwhile in the command center Bridge is pacing the floor thinking about what would have happened if they talked to Tracy sooner. Syd, Z, and Sky are sitting at the computer consule in the middle of the room.  
"Bridge, what's up?" Z asks her pacing friend.  
Bridge is so deep in thought that he didn't hear his friend's question.  
"Bridge!" she yells to get his attention.  
"Oh sorry Z I was just thinking that we should have been better friends." Bridge apologizes.  
"What do you mean Bridge?" she asks.  
"We shouldn't have ignored that way she keep changing the subject when we talked about how much we liked getting to know Skitty and the others or how much stronger they have gotten since we started to train with them. We should have talked to her sooner." he explains.  
"Come on Bridge, you didn't do anything wrong." she says.  
"Yeah Bridge Z is right. If it is anyone's fault its Tracy's." Sky protests.  
"Sky!' Z, Syd, and Kat shout in anger to what Sky had just said.  
"Hey I call it like I see them. If she has stayed and talked to us instead of running away like a child she wouldn't be where she is now." Sky says.  
Commander Cruger enters the room.  
"Cadet Tate that's enough" Cruger growls.  
"Sorry Sir." Sky apologizes.  
"We need to stop playing the blame game. We need to be there for her. After all this is one of those times where she needs to know that her friends still believe in her." Cruger says.  
"He's right" Kat says.  
"What are we supposed to do sir?" Z asks.  
"Right now all we can do is wait miss Delgado." he answers.  
Commander Birdie calls in a few seconds later.  
"Commander Birdie, what can we do for you?" Cruger asks the supreme Commander.  
"I saw what happened to Tracy. How is she doing?" Birdie asks deeply concerned.  
"Not too well sir." Cruger answers.  
Birdie surveyed the room and saw an array of worried looks on everyone's face except for Sky.  
"Is it that serous?"Birdie says in shock.  
"I'm afraid so Dr. Felix is unsure when she will wake up." Cruger explains.  
"I'm sorry Cruger. I'm afraid that I can't reschedule my visit. You are aware of the important galaxy meeting next week." Birdie says in an understanding tone.  
"Yes sir and we will be ready for your visit on Friday." Cruger says.  
Then Birdie signs off.  
"What's the plan commander?" Bridge asks.  
"We'll prepare for Birdie's visit and hope that Tracy will wake up before then." Cruger answers.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly and the day of Birdie visit came. The visit went well no robots attacked the city, no robberies, no carjacking, and no kidnappings. The only problem Tracy hasn't woke up . Saturday morning Commander Cruger goes to go see Dr. Felix in his office.  
Dr. Felix's POV  
I just returned from checking on how Tracy recovery is progressing. I just sat down in my desk. I see Commander Cruger come in.  
"Hello Commander what can I do for you today?" I ask.  
" Fine. How is Tracy doing?" Commander Cruger answers.  
"All her vitals are stable. She is just unconscious." I explain.  
The commander Cruger was afraid that I was going to say that. Then Sophia dashes in the room out of breath.  
"Sophia where the fire?" I ask my winded assistant.  
Sophia takes a few deep breaths to calm down herself down.  
"It's Tracy she is waking up."Sophia answers.  
We rush out of the room and dash down the hallway to Tracy's room. I tell Sophia to stay outside. Commander Cruger and I enter the room. We slowly walk over to the bed. Tracy's eyes opened slowly. she blinks a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.  
"Hey there Tracy, how do you feel?" I ask calmly.  
"Ok I guess." she answers.  
"Tracy do you know who I am?" I ask to make sure that her memory was still in tact.  
"Yes you're the doctor aren't you?" she answers.  
"Well yes but what's my name?" I ask.  
"Dr. Felix." she answers.  
"Right Do you remember your ranger color?" I ask.  
"Ranger color?" she asks.  
"Yes you are a poke ranger." I answer.  
She sits up in bed like a deer caught in the headlights.  
Tracy's POV  
Then four teenagers entered the room. Two boys one wore a uniform that had blue on it and the other boy's uniform had green on it. Two girls one wore a uniform that had yellow on it and the other girl's uniform had pink on it.  
"Don't take this the wrong way but do I know you people?" I say.  
"Tracy it's me Bridge don't you remember me." the boy in the green uniform says.  
"I'm sorry but I don't remember you at all. Before I cause you people anymore trouble I should just leave." I say.  
I start to get out of bed but as soon as I moved everything began to spin. I lay back down quickly.  
"Take it easy your body may still feel a little weak for a little while longer." Dr. Felix says.  
"Ok doc. Why does my back itch like crazy?" I ask.  
"That would be the stitches I had to use to close up the cut on your back." Dr. Felix explains.  
"Ok but can't I scratch a little" I whine.  
"Sorry but if you starch they could come out. Then I would have to put new ones in." Dr. Felix warns.  
"Ok" I say  
"You should be strong enough to leave tomorrow. You may have a few dizzy spells over the next few days but that is normal." he explains.

* * *

The next day I'm released from the infirmary. I'm walking around the base with Pikachu on my shoulder. I couldn't figure out why this place looked so familiar to me. I decide to take walk around the city to see if it would help me remember anything. I walk to the park and as I enter a boy came up to me.  
"Hello my name is Tyler. a boy with curly brown hair asks.  
"Hi my name is Tracy by the way" I say with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you so wanna battle?" Tyler asks.  
"Sure sounds like fun. How many Pokémon do you have Tyler?" I ask accepting his challenge.  
"Four" he answers.  
"I know you challenged me but how does a four-on-four battle sound to you?" I ask.  
"Sounds like a plan to me what are the rules." Tyler says.  
"Four on four battle no time limit and Pokémon substitution are allowed the first with three wins takes it." I explain  
Normal POV  
A clearing in the park the two trainers stood at opposite ends.  
"You ready because my Pokémon are pretty strong." Tyler brags.  
"My Pokémon are even stronger" Tracy says confidently.  
"How about we get this battle started?" he asks with a smile.  
"Right" she says smiling back.  
"Graveler, you're up first." Tyler said tossing the Pokeball in the air.  
"Graveler nice choice time for my choice Blastoise go." she said.  
Tyler told her that he would calling the first move.  
"Graveler, Rock polish." Tyler calls to his Pokémon.  
"Why did he start with that move?" I asks confused.  
"You'll see now Graveler use rollout." Tyler says.  
Graveler came in quickly.  
"I forgot that Rock polish increased Graveler's speed but it won't help. Ok Blastoise ,use Protect" I say quickly.  
Blastoise created a barrier and Graveler attack got bounced back.  
"Well that protect was powerful but let's see how you handle this. Graveler, Earthquake" Tyler complements.  
Graveler's attack produces a powerful earthquake.  
"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin." she calls out.  
Blastoise dodges the earthquake and came out standing on its feet.  
"I know Blastoise know an ice type attack but what is it." she thought to herself.  
"While you figure out your next move Graveler Rock Throw." Tyler says.  
Graveler launched its next attack.  
_Flash back_  
_"Blastoise use Ice Beam." Sky says_.  
Back in the battle a light bulb went off inside Tracy's brain.  
"Now Blastoise use Ice Beam." she yells.  
Blastoise attack freezes all the rocks.  
"Woah, no way." Tyler says in shock.  
"Yes way now I think it's time to wrap this battle up. Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon go." she says confidently.  
Blastoise attack came in so fast that Graveler couldn't doge it. Gravler lay on the ground unable to battle.  
"Looks like I won this round." she says happily.  
"You just got lucky the next round won't be so easy. Graveler return you were great. Time for my next Pokémon go Exeggutor." Tyler says.  
He puts rock type back in its ball and sending out his next Pokémon.  
"Blastoise Return. Beautifly Go" she says.  
She puts her water type back in its ball giving it a well deserved rest and sending out my butterfly Pokémon.  
"Ladies first." Tyler says politely.  
"Beautifly Sliver wind go." she says.  
"Exeggutor hang in there, counter with Egg Bomb" Tyler commands.  
Exeggutor launched its attack. Tracy tells Beautifly to dodge. Then use attract. Beautifly gracefully dodged the attack and used attract. When it hit Exeggutor it fell in love with Beautifly.  
"Exeggutor, snap out of it" Tyler yells  
"Sorry Tyler. Beautifly, wrap it up with Aerial Ace." she commands.  
Beautifly attack hit hard and Exeggutor was unable to battle.  
"No way I lost again." Tyler whines.  
"Tyler, I'm sorry I guess that I'm just having good luck today." she says in a modest tone.  
"Your luck is about to run out, so Exeggutor return and Staraptor your up." Tyler says in an aggravated tone.  
"Beautifly return. Pikachu, are you ready to go pal." she says smiling at her best buddy.  
"Staraptor, Steel Wing." Tyler commanded.  
"Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail" she tells her most trusted Pokémon.  
The two attacks collide and the two Pokémon fly backwards. Both trainers ask if their Pokémon if they're all right. Both Pokémon give their trainer a reassuring nod.  
"Staraptor, use Brave Bird." Tyler commands.  
"Pikachu, counter with volt tackle." she commands.  
The two attacks collide again causing another huge explosion. When the smoke clears both Pokémon manage to their feet but fall down a few seconds later.  
"Well looks like this battle is a draw huh, Tyler?" she asks.  
"Looks that way Tracy Staraptor return." Tyler answers.  
Tracy walks over to Pikachu and picks him up.  
"Pikachu, you were great." she says.  
Tracy walks back to her spot. She sets Pikachu on the ground. She turn back around to face Tyler.  
"I guess that this is the last round huh." Tyler says.  
"I guess we should make it a good on huh Tyler." she says.  
"Go Machoke." Tyler says tossing his last Pokéball into the air.  
"A fighting type which one of my Pokémon is a good match, so I know Charizard go." she says tossing it's Pokéball in the air.  
"I'll start this time Machoke Karate Chop." Tyler says.  
"Charizard, dodge." Tracy commands.  
Charizard flew up to dodge Machoke's attack.  
"Way to go Charizard now counter with Dragon Claw."she says.  
Charizard flew in fast and its attack hit home. Machoke take major damage.  
"Machoke, don't give up Cross chop." Tyler commands his muscle Pokémon.  
"Charizard, Heat wave now." she commands her flame Pokémon.  
Charizard attack was so overwhelming that Machoke stops mid attack.  
"Good job Charizard. Now use wing attack max power." she says.  
"Machoke, use Dynamic Punch at max power too." Tyler says.  
The two Pokémon charge in towards each other and when they collide another explosion resulted from the two attacks. We waited for the smoke to clear and Charizard was the only Pokémon who was still standing.  
"Looks like I win again sorry Tyler." she says politely.  
"Seems that way. Machoke, Return." Tyler says with a smile on his face.  
"Good job Charizard good work return and take a good rest." Tracy says with a smile on my face as well.  
"Well Tracy, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Tyler said happily.  
"Same here Tyler" she said just as happily.  
Tracy picks up Pikachu. She walks over Tyler and shakes his hand. Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

Tracy's POV  
I walk into the command center.  
"Hey everyone." I say very chipper.  
"Hey Tracy Is Pikachu ok?" The boy in green asks concerned.  
"Don't worry Bridge he is fine we just finished a battle with another trainer." I say reassuring my friend.  
"Hey wait you just called me Bridge didn't you." He says surprised.  
"Yeah that's your name isn't Bridge." I say with a smile.  
"Yes but when did you get your memory back?" he asks still a little surprised.  
"I guess it came back during the battle. Pokémon trainers have always said that the trainer's true identity comes out on the battle field." I say confidently.  
"There is another Trainer on par with you in New Tech City?" He asks in an unsure tone.  
"Yup his name is Tyler and he is strong." I answer.  
Pikachu wakes up and climbs onto my shoulder. Then commander Birdie called in.  
"Hello Commander Cruger Rangers" Birdie says in a calm tone.  
"What can we do for you commander? Cruger asks.  
"I was calling to see how Tracy is doing today." He answers.  
"I'm fine Commander Birdie thank you sir." I say happily.  
"I can see that cadet and you have your memory back as well." Birdie says.  
"Yes Sir and I can't wait to get back out in the field again." I say.  
"I'm glad to hear that cadet just don't overdo it ok." Birdie says.  
"Yes sir." I say.  
"Commander Cruger, have you decided who's going to take your place while you are away at the Galaxy meeting next week?" He asks his fellow commander.  
"Not yet Sir, but I will call you as soon as I make my decision." He answers.  
He nods and signs off.  
"What is the galaxy meeting anyway sir?" I ask.  
"Once every year all the commander of all the SPD station around are called to meet at the supreme command to discuss the state of their bases." Commander Cruger explains.  
"In other words it basically a long meeting that could easily be avoided if they would just submit it in writing." I say.  
"Tracy." Sky yells.  
"What it was just a suggestion? It is against some rule of yours Sky for me to make a suggestion now." I say defending myself.  
"Well no" Sky says in a low tone.  
"Good that is what I taught. So who;s going to take your place sir?" I asks.  
"I was considering have you taking my place Tracy." Cruger says with the up most confidence in me.  
"Not that I don't appreciate how much confidence you have in me sir, but I believe that Sky would do a better job than I would." I say.  
"Why is that cadet?" Cruger asks.  
"Because he has more leadership experience than I do and I think he would make the better choice." I answer.  
Then the room starts spinning. A few seconds later I start to fall backwards. Pikachu jumps off my shoulder. Bridge catches me before I hit the floor.  
"Tracy, are you ok?" Bridge asks.  
"Yeah, just another dizzy spell that all. I'll be fine." I say.  
Bridge helped me back to my feet.  
"We are glad to have your memory back cadet. I think that you should just take it easy for a while longer." Cruger says.  
"Yes sir." I say.  
Cruger dismissed the team and we leave the command center.

Little did they all know is that Grumm is getting ready for the invasion


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have changed the plot of the finale of Power rangers Spd (because I can't remember it,and I'm too lazy to watch it)**

_New Tech City 2029_

_Tracy's__ POV_

A lot has happened in the last 4 months,first of all,I got a battlizer! Second of all,we met a robot in C squad called S.O.P.H.I.E (who has exceptional skill in the battlefield) and finally we met a man on the streets,called Jack,that Bridge and Z took a shining too.

_Normal POV_

A explosion is heard outside that alerts the SPD base of a attack.

"Rangers there has been an attack in the quarry,go check it out" Cruger tells the rangers

"SIR YES SIR!"Shouts the cadets

The rangers (in the quarry) see three bulky green aliens with a blaster in their left hand and a saber in the right,destroying a open-pit mine.

"Stop!"Said Sky.

"**SPD EMERGENCY"**

**"ONE! SPD RED RANGER!" **Said Tracy

**"TWO! SPD BLUE RANGER!" **Said Sky

**"THREE! SPD GREEN RANGER!" **Said Bridge

**"FOUR! SPD YELLOW RANGER!" **Said Z

**"FIVE! SPD PINK RANGER!" **Said Syd

**"Rangers ready! SPACE PATROL DELTA, DEFENDERS OF EARTH!" **They all said.

Borgas,Borgus and Borgeese shot there blasters at the transforming rangers. Syd and Z flip over Borgeese and used their deltamax strikers (blaster mode) to shoot him. Borgas (being an expert swordsman) takes Bridge and Sky on with their sabers. Bridge turns left,ducks and slices up diagonally. Sky's deltamax striker was clashing with Borgas's sabre but Sky (being clever) jabs Borgas and slashes (again and again).

Borgus and Tracy were in a intense shoot-off and Tracy having enough,summons her battlizer and using RIC (in sabre mode) uses sonic mode and slices through Borgus.

(quite obviously) the team uses their judgement scanner,to imprison the trio.

======= **SPD Emergency** =====

Cruger (in the base) is alerted to a power surge in the F sector. Cruger,being the only ranger left,goes to the location and sees a sight he thought he would never see.

THE A-SQUAD!

Cruger,in a surge of happiness, goes over to congratulate them on their return but gets shot by Charlie. Nick and D.J carry him off to the teleporter (i'm using the A-squad's actors names).

The rangers come back to base to find out Cruger has been captured,and Kat tells the rangers of another surge of energy.

"Lets go rangers!"Says Tracy.

The ranger come face to face with the strongest,the best,and the supposedly superior A-squad!

"Ready rangers," Tracy ask the other rangers.

"Yes," Replied the others.

"**SPD EMERGENCY"**

**"ONE! SPD RED RANGER!" **Said Tracy

**"TWO! SPD BLUE RANGER!" **Said Sky

**"THREE! SPD GREEN RANGER!" **Said Bridge

**"FOUR! SPD YELLOW RANGER!" **Said Z

**"FIVE! SPD PINK RANGER!" **Said Syd

**"Rangers ready! SPACE PATROL DELTA, DEFENDERS OF EARTH!" **They said.

**"SPD EMERGENCY!"**

**"Strongest in the galaxy, A-SQUAD!"**

Motoko and Syd get in a fierce embrace,Motoko kicks Syd back and shoots her with her SPD Enforcer.

Motoko shouts her Finishing move "Moonblast!"

Syd goes flying through a wall and land on the cold concrete.

Greg and Z are Ten feet from each other and are shooting like mad men (or women),but Greg (being you know evil) shoots the wall behind her,making it fall.

It was a clearly uneven fight between Nick and Sky,as Nick was shooting the less blaster experienced, Sky. Sky (unable to take anymore) falls to the ground near demorphing.

If you haven't figure it out yet, Bridge and D.J were fighting, However for once,the B-Squad were winning! Bridge was able to get close quick and used his finishing move "Solarbeam!"on D.J's weakening, morphed form.

When D.J finally gets the chance to draw his SPD Enforcer,Bridge slashes the arm he draw it with,takes the blaster,and shoots D.J with it.

Finally we get to Charlie and Tracy's battle, the battle was SERIOUSLY unequal with Charlie massacring Tracy,who tried her best, to make the battle equal,just couldn't make it happen. Tracy get jabbed and then thrown thru the wall (A different one that Syd went through).Can the rangers defeat the magnificent A-Squad?

The B-Squad assemble and draw their deltamax strikers.

"Lets hit them at the same time," Said Syd. The others say murmurs of agreement. The A-Squad band together to attack the B-Squad,but as they walk up they hear...

"FIRE!".

The A-Squad get hit strong by the blast, D.J going as far to demorph.

**"SPD BATTLIZER ENGAGE,CYBER MODE ACTIVATE!" **

Tracy strikes Motoko (making her demorph in pain),and then goes for Charlie. Nick and Greg go to attack the other but are sliced by Z and Sky while Bridge and Syd blast them. Since Greg and Nick have been cornered,they get taken down. Charlie and Tracy go head to head finally equal,until Charlie activates her upgrade from Broodwing (which made her look like the red sentinel ranger) Charlie now has the upper hand because of the ability to slice and blast,while Tracy can only slice. Tracy uses the final resort and calls out

**"BATTILIZER SONIC MODE,BRAVE BIRD****!" **

The sword becomes a flaming sword, then Tracy flies up in the air, and releases four streaks of fire from the sword (with the last one making Charlie demorph). When the smoke moves you see Charlie's containment card . The rangers walk away with the **former **A-Squad back to base for questioning.

After a vigorous interrogation the rangers have figured out that Cruger is in Grumm's base. The rangers start to try to figure out where the base is until they hear a noise from the radar telling them that Grumm's ship has been spotted in the sky.

"Rangers," Kat starts to say.

"We're on it," Said Sky. The rangers go to start their ultimate battle.

The rangers get into the Delta Squad Megazord to go fight Omni,however Omni is twice the size of the megazord and swats them away.

"Guys I can see a hatch,I'm going to attempt to ride into it with the Delta Patrol Cycle," Said Tracy.

"That's a horrible idea Tracy,you'll get yourself killed," Replied Sky.

"It's the only idea we've got Sky,I'm going to do it," Argues Tracy.

"Do it Tracy,"Said Bridge.

Taking Bridge's advice,Tracy drives the Delta Patrol Cycle off the megazord's left arm into Omni's hatch. Tracy runs down the many halls until she reaches a 10mx10m cage with Cruger inside it.

Tracy says "Lets get you out of their Commander,"

A mysterious woman's voice says "You will not ranger,"

Tracy turns around to see Morgana (in her "morphed" form) Tracy dodges Morgana's swift left kick and roundhouse kicks her. Morgana staggers back and then using her weapon (i think they're bladed tofas) slices Tracy's chest,Tracy gets back up too see Morgana's boot. Morgana kicks Tracy in the face/helmet and Tracy slowly gets back up and draws her deltamax striker,and presses a button and a robotic voice says...

**"Activating leaf blade," ** and slashes Morgana.

Morgana took a lot of damage from that strike and struggles to use "**Night Slash,". **

_Cruger's POV _

Tracy swiftly strikes Morgana,but drops her saber next to my cage, I attempt to pick it up,and on my third try finally reach it and use it to slice through the lock. On my third strike,the bars break. I quickly go grab my morpher and transform into the shadow ranger. Me and Tracy now easily outmaneuver her and contain her.

We run down the halls and reach the control room where Grumm himself is. Me and Tracy get into a fighting stance and brace ourselves for the upcoming battle.

_Normal POV_

**A/N: I'm skipping over Broodwing attacking the base,but it's happening while all the other stuff is happening. **

The rangers are still getting swatted around by Omni, and the megazords power reactor is at 32% (if it goes under 20% the whole megazord will be out of commision forever). Each of the rangers start to contemplate what is happening with Tracy. Syd decides to activate the thrusters on the megazord,and thrust into Omni and hope it's enough to push him back. It works and Omni is pushed back into the skyscraper,because of the frequent giant robot fights,all buildings have a mode that makes them unmoveable making it a good enough structure to hold Omni back.

Sky exclaims, "Guys this wont work forever,I think we need a new strategy,"

Z snap and shouts to Sky, "DON'T YOU THINK WE KNOW THAT SKY,WE NEED A NEW PLAN BUT WE HAVEN'T GOT ONE! WE ARE NOW AT 23%!"

While everyone reels in what Z just said,Sky apologizes to Z about what he said. Syd presses a blue button and a robot voice says **"Activating water pulse,". **

Water pulse,while strong,did little to nothing to Omni. The rangers once again wonder how it's going for Cruger and Tracy...

Grumm is a very skilled fighter and takes Tracy and Cruger on with the ferocity of a warrior, When Tracy gets kicked to the ground,Cruger decides on a new approach.

"**You can't win Cruger!"** Grumm says in his raspy voice.

"Anythings possible Grumm," Cruger says in a voice that showed no fear as he jumps over Grumm and presses the controls madly until he accidently (and luckily) pressed the self-destruct button and the button that frees Grumms only prisoner **Isinia! **

As a robotic voice states "**Self-destruct in 60 seconds,"** Grumm hears this and quickly strikes Tracy down and runs to attack Cruger, Doggie,defends himself until he hears a voice he thought he would never hear again

"_DOGGIE!"._

Cruger replies with "Isinia!".

Tracy remembers that name as Crugers `dead`wife! she blocks a blow from Grumm and says "**Hi-jump kick!". **Grumm,being a steel type,takes a lot of damage from that attack even going as far as to make him flip over the bars and over into the bottomless pit.

Cruger is at a loss of words as he hugs Isinia and she weeps in his arms,Tracy has to ruin the moment by saying "Guys we only have..." **"20 seconds remaining" **Says the computer.

Cruger,even though angry that he was interrupted tells Isinia they'll talk later and for Tracy to alert the rangers of the self-destruct button being activated. They run to the hatch while the clock slowly ticks...

_Tracy's POV_

We make it through a different hatch in time and the rangers have got a safe distance away so the explosion doesn't damage them,unluckily to save us from falling to our doom the megazord takes a hit from the blast and the core reactor goes down to 11% (which means the megazord is now unusable) We all jump to the ground and the others congratulate us. We come down to see the cadets fighting the remains of Broodwings squardrent (about 6 aliens) Me and Sky quickly activate judgement mode and capture them

_Normal POV_

Everyone cheers at our victory as Cruger and Tracy explain what happened up their. Sky mentions a fact no one noticed, "Guys sorry to be a party pooper but we didn't actually _contain _Grumm,"

As everyone starts to react everyone gets pushed back by the force of a explosion. They turn to see Grumm.

**"I'm back rangers! ****Cruger,you _will _pay for ****the loss of my horn!" **

As Grumm starts to talk on and on,Tracy and Cruger in a quick motion, do a impressive feat. Cruger slices Grumms other horn off and going under his arm Tracy activates judgement mode (and as you can guess Grumm was found guilty). The rangers cheered happily and there was only one thing too say...

Cruger exclaims **"POKE RANGERS!"**

And everyone replies **"SPACE PATROL DELTA!"**

_Tracy's POV_

_A lot has happened since the final battle, Z and Bridge went to work with Jack and Allie at their clothe store. Syd started her own fashion line, including her own personal perfume. Kat retired to look after her grandkids,and Boom became the main technical advisor. Cruger and Isinia moved somewhere in the Z sector,I'm going there for christmas. Sky took Birdie's place as high commander and I became Commander of SPD I'm still trying to decide who to move up to the new A-Squad,I am thinking about moving Mike (the guy who helped my injured leg and then enrolled into the academy) and that boy Tyler,who Is the leader of B-Squad (and thereforth the red SPD ranger) But at least I've got plenty of time to figure it out._

In a orbiting spaceship (that looked like a pirate ship) a monster,no a warrior sat there;when he walked the clank of his armour shook whatever planet he decided to destroy was the colour in which he was accustomed to seeing,dripping from his opponents bodies... blood no doubt. Just one look from his beastly face was enough to strike fear into any mortal man's heart. Rusty joints scratched when he moved. This same warrior presses a button and says into the mic "We are descending into earth,"...

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the prequel,please go and read Poke rangers SPD to read Tracy's adventure**


End file.
